1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to golf equipment, particularly a golf bag with a hidden club protection cover and a slide structure.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Currently, a known golf bag is usually provided with a club protection device based on two types as follows: a soft club protection device comprises a lid which is manufactured of the golf bag's shell fabric, lifted for a club removed therefrom, and put back and linked with buttons during transportation or storage; a club protection device with a hard shell cover lid manufactured of PE-based molded plastic is connected to the golf bag with buttons and removed for takeout of a club by a user who needs to find a place to store the separated lid at a golf course. In addition, it is usual to discover appearance damages or scratches which are induced by collisions among clubs held in a soft club protection device during transportation and affect a club's service life.